Replay:Yami
by Piffsheep
Summary: Team 7 is dying, and a mysterious wolf hanyou brings them back in time.  This is similar to my other story Replay, but darker.  No pairings, yet. Dark! Team 7
1. Prologue: Yami no shuhen

**Hi! This is a somewhat dark story, and with dark! Team 7 and some others. Naruto and Sasuke are NOT a pairing, they're just two of the characters in the story.**

**I've never written a dark story before, so please don't flame me if it is too bad. I'd happily take in suggestions though.**

"Think" 'Thought' (Translation/AN)

**Replay: Yami **

**Prologue: ****Yami no shuhen**

Three bodies lay still on the ground. The only thing that indicated they were alive was the slight uplifting of their chests, and soft breathing. You could see no distinguishable features on them. They were caked in blood, dried up, and some still fresh.

One of them coughed up some blood. "Heh. So this is the end, huh?" The persons voice indicated it was a man. Probably in his early twenties. A scoff. "Yeah. I see no way out of this. We're dying." Another male. This one had a rougher voice. The last of the tree chuckled slightly, before coughing.

"You know what's funny? It's Konoha's fault. Konoha's, Madara's, Kabuto's fault. Everyone's fault." The last person was a woman. Her voice held a soothing quality, even as she scorned her village.

The second man sighed heavily. "It's not like we can do anything about it now." He stated, and then stiffened as they heard steps. Soft steps, as if someone was walking barefooted. The first man gritted his teeth slightly. "Who's there!" He yelled, and immediately began to cough.

Someone made an amused sound. "You shouldn't really be yelling, in your condition." It was a woman. The second man opened his only eye left and blinked a couple of times. "Who're you?" He asked tiredly. "You come to kill us?"

The woman chuckled, as if responding to some kind of joke. "I could. But I won't. No, I'm after something far different. You see, this war…it has destroyed everything. You must know that, right? You're practically the only humans left alive." She said. The woman of the three growled. "We know. Get to the point."

The woman smirked slightly. "There's nothing left now. But I have a solution. You see, I am a demon. A half demon, to be exact. And I have a very valuable jutsu… Ever heard of time traveling?"

The first man scoffed silently. "Who haven't dreamt about it." He commented. The woman nodded. "Indeed. But the point is, I have an actual way of doing so. So prepare yourself for going trough the miserable events of your life once more!"

"Taimuririsu, jikan hanten no jutsu! (Time release, time reversal jutsu!) "

XXX

Naruto bolted out of bed. He was hyperventilating. He blinked, and suddenly realized he had both his eyes. "…What the hell? What just happened?" He wondered, remembering he had been talking with Sasuke and Sakura in the last few minutes of their lives…that woman! It was her fault!

"What did she say…time reversal? Impossible!" He murmured, only to spin around and instinctively reach for a kunai, only to realize he didn't have any. That woman. Was here! "Oh, but it is quite possible, boy." She said with a dark smile. "Or how would you have your eye back? Or be alive for that matter?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "What about Sasuke and Sakura. What happened to them?" He demanded. The woman's eyes softened somewhat. "Your friends are at their homes. You have a really strong bond, you know that? … You're lucky. I've never had any friends, ostracized by demons and humans alike." She said the last part sadly, and Naruto frowned.

"You're alone?" It was a rhetorical question, and Naruto suddenly smiled, a smile with grim happiness. "I'll be your friend. If you…if only Sasuke and Sakura are okay, then I'll be your friend." He stated. The woman's eyes widened. "What?" She said dumbly.

Naruto grinned, slightly more now. "I said we'd be friends. But first, I want to see Sasuke and Sakura." He said. The woman blinked and smiled warmly. "Very well. If you didn't know, you're currently six years old. I'll tell your friends to meet at the fourth Hokage's head."

Naruto nodded satisfied, and blinked as the woman disappeared in a silent breeze, a couple words fleeting trough. "My name is Toboe…"

XXX

Sakura woke up with a start, but kept still, surveying the area for any enemies…wait a minute! "My room?" She sat up in confusion, and noticed her voice was different. She looked around. "This…is my childhood room." She said to herself. She started as someone answered her. "Indeed it is. You're six now, because of my jutsu."

She recognized that voice. "You! What did you do to my friends!" She yelled. The woman blinked. "Sent them back in time, together with you. But keep silent, will you? I haven't put up any barriers, so your parents might hear you. Anyway, the blonde boy wanted to see you, so I told him to meet at the fourth Hokage's head. Go up there and meet him."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why should I trust you?" She asked. The woman raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't. No one else does. But I'm not lying right now. I swear on my honor as a half demon." Sakura nodded, satisfied. It was a known fact that demons that swore something meant it. "Well, that's good. Uh, what about Sasuke?"

The woman tilted her head. "I'll tell him too. So if you'd excuse me…" She said, and disappeared in a fleeting wind. Sakura blinked at the strange encounter. "What a weird demon…" She mumbled.

XXX

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes wide as he awoke. He swallowed heavily, and rose slowly. "My room…in the Uchiha compound." He whispered. He blinked, and looked at himself. "I'm small…and I can hear noises downstairs…which means I'm probably around six to seven." He concluded. He turned around when he heard a thump.

"Wow, you're very smart." The woman said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and his fingers twitched to form handsigns. "Who're you. What do you want? Where are Sakura and Naruto!" He asked urgently. The woman blinked, her amber eyes seemingly seeing trough his soul. "I'm Toboe. I…don't know what I want. But Naruto wants to meet you at the fourth Hokage's head. So does Sakura." She explained.

Sasuke relaxed only slightly. "Why did you send us back?" He wondered. Toboe tilted her head. "Well, for one thing, it was kind of boring in a world with no one in. While I could have sent myself back in time, that would have been boring too, because everything would have happened the same. And also, I think it was a subtle desire of mine to have friends, as I have never had anyone."

Sasuke nodded. "I see. Well, I don't trust you, but I'll go up to the monument." He decided. Toboe nodded, satisfied. "That's good enough for me. I'll see you later." She said, and disappeared. Sasuke scowled slightly.

XXX

As the morning sun rose and bathed Konoha in gentle rays of light, three children were holding a meeting on the fourth Hokage's head. A woman stood nearby, watching them.

"While I agree that I want nothing more than to destroy Konoha, at the moment, we're not strong enough!" Naruto claimed. Sakura pressed her lips together. "Konoha is the cause of it all. Why can't you just go Kyuubi?" The pink-haired girl wondered.

Sasuke scoffed. "Because using it's power destroy Naruto's body. You know that." He lightly admonished. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. Naruto looked at Toboe who stood at the edge of the forest, watching them. "What do you think, Toboe?" He asked.

Toboe looked surprised, and tilted her head. "While I could help destroy Konoha, I think a much smarter approach would be gathering those on your side, which means those that hate/dislike Konoha, and leaving some time later." She said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why won't you help then?" She asked. Toboe grinned slightly. "That would cause lots of problems for other villages. Konoha is one of the main villages after all." Naruto nodded. "Well, I like your plan. Now, since we're children, I want a cool name for our group!" He yelled with a grin, resembling the old Naruto before the war.

Sasuke smirked, and Sakura smiled. "You're the same as always. Why don't we name ourselves…Yami no shuhen (Surrounding darkness)?"

"That's perfect!" Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled brightly. "Can I make uniforms?" She asked with childish curiosity. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! They have to be kind of cool. And there must be four! One for each of the four members of Yami no shuhen. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Toboe!"

Toboe blinked. "You want me to be part of your group?" She asked. Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Who wouldn't want a powerful demon on their group? Besides, I told you I'd be your friend!" Toboe smiled. "Thanks." She mumbled, and suddenly the woman shrank to be their age.

Sakura blinked. "You can change your age?" She asked curiously. Toboe nodded. "More like change how I look, but yeah." She explained. Sasuke huffed. "Are we done now? I have to see kaa-san (mom)! And I'm tired of all this mushy stuff…" He mumbled the last part, only to get hit by Sakura.

XXX

**If you think it's too short; it's a prologue. They're supposed to be short. Anyways, if you read the translation, the Chapter title is surrounding darkness.**

**Please review! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1: Ankoku no jidai

**I thought you'd think the prologue might be short, so I wrote another chapter straight away! ^.^ Hope you like it. Chapter title is Dark times.**

**By the way, it may seem a little...angsty. I think.**

"Talk" 'Think' (Translation/AN)

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. -.- This applies for the whole story, so I'm not going to write it again. **

**Replay: Yami**

**Chapter 1: ****Ankoku no jidai**

Sandaime Hokage sighed deeply as he listened to Itachi's report. 'So they are planning a coup…' He thought sadly. "You're certain that there is nothing that can make them reconsider?" He asked. Itachi, a boy with grayish black hair in a low ponytail and ANBU clothes nodded.

"They are absolutely ignorant of anyone's tries to get them away from it. Mikoto...kaa-san…she tried to reason with Fugaku and was beaten for it." One could faintly hear anger in Itachi's voice, and sandaime sighed. "I must have a meeting with my old teammates…and Danzo. Dismissed."

Itachi nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

XXX

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and dropped down from where he sat on the windowsill to the Hokage's office. Normally, he would have been discovered, but Naruto had taught him a very efficient hiding jutsu from Jiraiya.

'Fugaku-yarou hit my kaa-san!' He thought in anger. He quickly formed some handsigns and was gone with the wind.

XXX

Sakura sat crouched in a tree as she watched Itachi. The young ANBU was quite quick, and she had some troubles in shadowing him, but thought of it as training. She started as he suddenly disappeared and appeared up in the tree with her.

"What do you think you're doing?" His calm, smooth voice asked. Sakura flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Itachi sat in the tree looking curiously at the place where she sat. "That…looked like Sasuke's little friend." He whispered to himself, before leaving.

XXX

Naruto and Toboe were spying on the elders. Each time the old ninjas would look up as if they found them, Toboe would grab Naruto and they drifted away in a weak wind to appear somewhere else in the room.

'How long before something happens?' Naruto thought, and Toboe tilted her head. "Not long." She whispered in answer. Naruto had to strain his ears to hear it, and he had much better ears than normal humans.

His attention snapped to the door as it opened and sandaime entered, together with another old man with bandages over half his face. One of the elders, the woman, nodded to them. "Hiruzen. Danzo." She greeted. The bandaged man, Danzo, nodded back. "Koharu. Homura." He said.

Hiruzen coughed. "We have some important business to take care of." He stated. Danzo, Koharu and Homura looked grim. "Yes. The fate of the Uchiha clan. What to do with them? The best would be wiping them out." Danzo claimed.

Hiruzen frowned. "I don't like it, but you're right. And I have just the right person. Itachi. His loyalty to Konoha is upped by nothing." He explained. Koharu looked doubting. "Are you absolutely sure of this?" She asked. Hiruzen nodded seriously.

"The coup is supposed to happen in a week. We must act before that." He said. Homura closed his eyes. "Call on Itachi. He will get his mission tonight."

Naruto and Toboe looked at each other. 'To the Lair.' Naruto thought. Toboe nodded, and they were gone.

XXX

The lair was actually the Namikaze compound, but all four of them had fixed it a little and so on. Naruto simply called it the lair, because he thought it sounded cool…

Naruto closed his eyes and grinned. "Itachi will get the mission tonight. We shall…help him, no?" He asked. Sasuke scowled. "Definitely. Fugaku-yarou hit my mother! I'm going to kill him…" He growled. Sakura sighed and frowned. "I was caught spying on Itachi. I had to leave, but I think he saw me." She said.

Naruto tilted his head and grinned again. "It doesn't matter now. Itachi killed Shisui not too long ago, right?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "I saw his body myself, and took his eyes." He replied. Naruto nodded. "Good. Get the uniforms on, and we'll leave to the Uchiha's."

XXX

Four small silhouettes stood outside the compound. Each wore the same clothes. Black t-shirt with elbow-length fishnet shirt under, fingerless gloves with non-reflective metal, black combat pants with many pockets, almost knee-high combat boots with non-reflective metal buckles and to finish it off, a dark grey trench coat with the kanji's for Yami no shuhen on the back.

They also wore black facemasks and bandanas to cover their hair. That applied especially to Naruto and Sakura. "Let's go. I can smell that Itachi have started." Naruto claimed, and shot off into the compound.

Sasuke disappeared to get to his house. Sakura and Toboe worked together and got rid of evidence for anything.

XXX

Itachi paused slightly as he heard screams from another direction. 'I haven't been there yet…what is happening?' He wondered. He set off in that direction, and was surprised to find a small person dancing around, killing Uchiha's like child's play.

'Now that I think about it…that is a child.' Itachi observed. The person stopped in front of Itachi, and looked up at him. Itachi held his katana in a defensive position. The person's eyes glittered, indicating he was amused. "I'm only here to help you. Not on orders though. But don't worry, I won't kill you, or your closest family." He said and danced off again.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw the kanji on the back of the boy's coat. 'Surrounding darkness? This kid isn't to be trifled with.' He thought, before hurrying to his home.

XXX

When Itachi came to his house, he was surprised to hear sounds of kunai. He narrowed his eyes and sneaked in. He saw Mikoto lying on the floor, holding her cheek that held a large red mark. Fugaku stood not too far away, gritting his teeth and glaring at another kid in a suit like the first he met.

The kid growled and glared at Fugaku with onyx eyes. "Don't you dare touch kaa-san. I'll kill you!" The person said. Itachi's eyes widened. 'Sasuke!' He thought. Fugaku apparently realized this too, and scoffed. "Put away the kunai, Sasuke. You were never gifted enough, and now you try to rebel against the clan too? Disgraceful!" He spat.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, before widening, and turning red with three tomoes. "Disgraceful! I'm not a power hungry fool like the rest of you, so now I'm disgraceful? I'll fucking kill you. Or, on another thought…Itachi." He turned towards where Itachi was hiding.

Itachi's eyes widened, before he walked out into the moonlight, his ANBU armor and clothes dyed red with blood. "It's over." He stated in a monotone, and with a flicker, he was over with Fugaku and had stabbed him with his katana.

Fugaku gasped in pain and anger. "I-Itachi! How dare you!" He spat, before the light died in his eyes and he slumped. Mikoto lay on the floor with wide eyes, before smiling softly. "You're really my sons…" She whispered. Itachi hurried over to her.

Sasuke stood in the way. "I won't let you kill her." He said darkly. Itachi nodded. "I won't." He simply said. Sasuke deemed that good enough and stepped away.

"Kaa-san…I'm sorry. I had to kill them." Itachi stated. Mikoto was still smiling. "It's okay Itachi. They were corrupted." She said. Sasuke was stretching in the background. Itachi lifted Mikoto bridal style and sat her down on the couch.

"Rest for now." Itachi advised. Mikoto nodded. Itachi turned to Sasuke. "What's with your clothes?" He asked. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, it's our uniform. Sakura made it." He explained. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Our?"

Sasuke blinked, and suddenly there were three more persons beside him. One was the boy Itachi met earlier, with the glittering eyes. They took of their facemasks and bandanas, and he looked surprised at them. The boy with the glittering eyes was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, the other boy was Sasuke, as he already knew, the third was a girl with pink hair, 'Sasuke's friend, the one who spied on me earlier.' he thought, and the last was a girl he was unfamiliar with.

"Yes, our. We're Yami no shuhen." The jinchuuriki, Naruto, said. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "That's a fairly dark name you have made…what are your intentions towards Konoha?" He asked. Sasuke smiled slightly. "We'll leave it. We'll gather friends, and leave. You see, Konoha is the fault of all our pain."

Itachi frowned. "What pain. You're children." He said, fully aware that he himself had met pain at an even younger age. Naruto gritted his teeth. "We're from the future. Everything was destroyed!" He exclaimed, but lowered his voice again when Mikoto squirmed, and nearly woke up.

Itachi looked at them in disbelief. "It's true aniki (big brother). I…I killed you. Because you made me hate you. And you did it on order from Konoha! And did you know that Konoha attacks, and beats up Naruto on regular basis?" Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi frowned. "I…I have to leave now, Sasuke." He said in a subdued voice. Sasuke frowned, and Naruto smiled grimly. "You'll probably be asked to join the organization Akatsuki. They're after the bijuu. We'll meet again, Itachi. Don't tell anyone about Yami no shuhen."

And with that they were gone. Even Sasuke. Itachi blinked, looked over his mother and draped a blanket over her before going out and tree jumping away from Konoha.

XXX

In the lair, Naruto was grinning. "That went well. I got to kill some that used to attack me, Sasuke saved his mother…and Sakura and Toboe didn't actually do too much." He said. Toboe grinned. "It was still fun though. Hey, weren't you guys supposed to start the ninja academy today?" She said.

Naruto blinked. "I forgot. Well, we'll come tomorrow. And you can come too, Toboe!" He exclaimed. Toboe grinned. "Yeah. That'll be fun." She stated.

"Well, I'm sleepy. I have to go home now. See ya tomorrow!" Sakura declared and disappeared in her cherry blossom shunshin.

Sasuke smirked. "Yep. See ya." He said and disappeared in a flame instead of wind.

XXX

Next morning, the four kids met up outside the academy. They were slightly early, and were discovered by some of the older bullies. "Hey, what are you doing here? Small kids shouldn't go around without parents." One of them yelled.

Naruto stared flatly at them. "And why is that?" He asked. The leader of the bullies came over to him and made a fist. "Because of this!" He said, and punched Naruto, only to discover that the small boy held his wrist in a steel grip.

"You should pick on people your own age." He stated flatly and threw the bully at the others. "Ow! That hurt, brat!" One of them said, and tried to kick him. Sasuke caught the kick. "That's not how you do it. This however…" He smirked and gave the boy a roundhouse kick. Then they heard laughter and saw another bully having captured a bored Sakura. "Hah! What will you do now, huh?" He said. Sakura sniffed. "You stink. Get off." She stated and punched the boy.

He was sent flying over the schoolyard and into a wall. Toboe tilted her head. "Don't you get it? We're stronger than you." She said, and sighed when another person tried to punch her. She caught his arm, span around and kicked his back. "Get lost, baka. (Idiot)"

The bell suddenly rang, and everyone ran inside, except the four kids, who slowly walked.

XXX

"Introduce yourselves." A man with a scar over his nose said. 'Iruka-sensei…' Naruto thought fondly. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke simply said. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream?" He asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I like my mother, my friends and training. I dislike 'Konoha' fangirls, sweet stuff. My hobbies are training, and playing the flute. My dream is personal." He concluded. Iruka looked more pleased now.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my friends, training, and helping those that deserve it. I dislike 'Konoha' too loud people, arrogant people and such. My hobbies are training and singing. I also like playing the piano. My dream is to be the best medic nin the world has ever seen, even better than Tsunade-sama." She finished. Iruka looked impressed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends, darkness, foxes, training and more training. I dislike 'Konoha' bad people, arrogant people…yeah. My hobbies are training and writing stuff. I can also play the violin. My dream…I'm not sure, actually." He said. Iruka looked at the fox boy with disdain, but hid it well.

"Toboe is my name. I like wolves, training, blood and music. I dislike lots. My hobbies are training, being with my friends and playing the recorder. My dream is to gain more true friends." She said. Iruka raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, Sasuke, Sakura and Toboe, you can sit over there. Naruto, over with Hinata." He said. Hinata waved slightly, and Naruto smiled.

XXX

At lunchtime, the four children assembled together again under the largest tree. Naruto had dragged Hinata with him, to the others surprise. "Hinata? What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Hinata didn't understand what he meant, but Naruto did.

"Hinata isn't as shy as you think. Right, Hina-chan?" He smiled. Hinata poked her fingers together, and activated her byakugan. "No one here…" She mumbled, and grinned sadistically. Sakura blinked. "Little shy Hinata is…?" She half asked.

Hinata grinned. "Naruto-kun told me you all hate Konoha. I do too, except I hate my clan more." She said, her voice stronger. Sakura blinked again, and grinned. "Great! Then we have another member for the Yami no shuhen!" She exclaimed.

Hinata looked curious. "Yami no shuhen? What is that?" She asked. Naruto grinned. "Our group. It's only us four now, but we'll get stronger! And you too, of course." He added. Sasuke smirked. "Meet up at the abandoned building between the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds." He said.

Hinata nodded strongly. "I'll meet you…7 O'clock?" She inquired. Toboe nodded. "That'll probably work." She said. The bell rang, and they walked in, Hinata now a part of their little group.

Iruka saw them and narrowed his eyes. "That …boy…has befriended both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." He murmured distastefully before walking in. He didn't notice Naruto look after him sadly.

XXX

The school ended, and Naruto looked at the others. "I just have to do something. I'll meet you later." He said. Sasuke nodded. "We'll go to the lair." He stated, and left together with Sakura and Toboe.

Naruto swallowed heavily and walked towards the teachers lounge. He knocked on the door three times and waited. Iruka opened the door, and frowned slightly when he saw Naruto. "What is it, Naruto?" He asked slightly irritable.

Naruto did his best to look sad and vulnerable, something he pulled off perfectly. "Um, Iruka…sensei? I saw how you glared at me, and just wanted to ask that you please grade me dutifully even though it is clear that you hate me, like anyone else." He mumbled the last part, but Iruka heard it and frowned.

"Ah. It's okay Naruto. I don't hate you, I just…but it doesn't matter. I'll grade you right." He smiled slightly. Naruto's face lit up and he smiled genuinely. Iruka blinked. 'So happy just for that? I wonder…is he really the demon everyone thinks?' He thought.

"Bye, Naruto. See you tomorrow!" He half-heartedly yelled. Naruto beamed at him and gave a thumb up.

XXX

Hinata arrived at the abandoned shack, and only because of her love of genjutsu, she picked up faint traces of chakra in the air similar to it. "She lifted her hands up in the release seal. "Kai." She said softly, and the shack shimmered and floated away to form a massive house.

She tilted her head, and went towards it, looking at everything with interest. "How come I've never seen this before?" She asked herself.

"Because we didn't want you to find it." A cheerful voice answered. Hinata turned and saw Naruto grinning at her. He was clothed in his uniform, with the exception of his mask, bandana and trench coat. "Let's go in." The golden-haired boy advised.

Hinata grinned slightly and went in. Inside, the others were, they too clothed in their uniforms. Naruto clapped his hands. "Everyone's here. Great! Now, to make it simple: Hinata, to join us, you have to go trough a test. It's in three parts.

First, you have to show the amount of your hate.

Second, you must show us your abilities. All of them. We have to trust each other, and as such keep no secrets.

Third, you'll have to fight one of us. The third part is actually not that important, but we do it either way." Naruto explained. Hinata nodded. "Very well. You see, from the start of my life, the Hyuuga clan has been cruel to me. Or at least as far as I remember. I never did like to harm family and they thought of me as weak because of it.

They ridicule me, and are a constant nightmare. What's worse is that I heard Hiashi bargaining with an old man with bandages on. He said he might give me to that man! And it was also that old man's fault that I was nearly kidnapped when I was three.

Sandaime isn't too bad, but the others…no. The only ones of the Hyuuga clan I would like to spare would be my little sister and my cousin. Hiashi hit my sister! I'll kill him when I get strong enough!" Hinata hissed dangerously. Naruto nodded in approval. Sakura tilted her head. "What about your cousin? I thought he hated you?" She asked.

Hinata shook her head. "It's misdirected. He hates the main branch, but being unable to do something to them, he hates me. But I'm certain he will get better." She exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. "Of course. Now your skills?" He drifted off. Hinata blinked. "Should I do them inside? I use mostly genjutsu, senbon and jyuuken, but…" She wondered.

The amber-eyed girl, Toboe, pointed at a door. "There's a training ground out there. You can show us there." She quipped in a pretty upbeat tone, coupled with a mischievous smile. Hinata raised an eyebrow and went out, the others following.

"Well, Here goes! Magen, Narakumi no jutsu! (Demonic illusion, hell viewing jutsu)" She said, and directed it at Sakura. Sakura blinked as her surroundings changed, and she saw her friends lying around dying. She blinked. "That's very good, Hinata." she commented before releasing herself from it.

Hinata smiled. "I can also do Magen, kyo tenchi-ten (demonic illusion, mirror heaven and earth change), but then I need someone to cast a genjutsu on me." She said. Sasuke stepped forth. "Throw this one back." He said. "Magen, Jubaku satsu! (Demonic illusion, tree binding death)"

Hinata showed no hesitation as the branches grew around her, and did the reverse genjutsu. Sasuke nodded, as he seemed to get caught himself, before simply dispelling it with his sharinghan.

Hinata grinned somewhat sadistically. "I made this one myself. Magen, Aku no Yume. (Demonic illusion, evil dream.)" She said and directed it at Naruto. He blinked as everything went dark, and he felt killing intent from all directions. A blink of light, and he saw large eyes of death stare at him, seemingly melting him into oblivion.

In the real world, it seemed as if Naruto fell asleep standing. Then he started. "Wow, what an awesome genjutsu, Hina-chan!" He said with a grin. Hinata smiled softly. "Thank you." She said. She then fished in her pockets for something and came up with senbon between her fingers.

She looked at a human shaped doll on the training ground, and let all the senbon fly. Sakura smiled as she saw how precise hits Hinata made. All but one was perfect bullseyes, and the one that didn't hit right hit a vital spot either way.

Hinata grinned in pride. "That's better than last time." She commented, before beginning to attack the doll with jyuuken. A palm here, a poke there, and Sakura, the medic of their group looked awed at Hinata's amazing disabling skills.

"Hakke, sanjuu-ni sho! (Eight trigrams, thirty-two palms!)"

Toboe grinned and looked on the attack. Sometimes Hinata would falter a little, but followed up right after. She was panting slightly. "I haven't been able to do the rokujuu-yon sho (sixty-four palms) yet. I can also do Hakkesho kaiten (Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin), but it depletes my chakra reserves a little too much." She explained, thanking Naruto as she got a bottle of water.

Naruto made an hmm sound. "I think that's good enough for now. Last, but not least, we must see your reactions in real life. Therefore, we will spar! You choose whom to fight." He said. Hinata looked at each of them. "I will fight…Sakura!" She declared.

Sakura grinned, and fisted her hands. "Get ready to be beat down into the ground!" She exclaimed. Hinata grinned back. "Same to you!"

They started with sizing each other up. Then Sakura swiftly punched the ground, causing it to crack up. Hinata leapt away, and looked wide-eyed. "Holy-! I don't think I want to get hit by you." She exclaimed, and ducked as Sakura did a flying kick.

Hinata saw her chance, and delivered a jyuuken strike at Sakura's leg, missing where she intended to hit, but damaging all the same. Sakura tested her leg. "Damn. I'm down to half strength in my leg. That was good, even if unintentional."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and ran at Sakura. "Hakke, sanjuu-ni sho!" She yelled, and began striking in rapid succession. Sakura evaded some of the hits, but Hinata was quite quick. "Hah! Kaiten!" Hinata suddenly yelled and began spinning.

A globe of chakra surrounded her, before dying down after some time. Sakura smirked. "Good. You noticed that I was about to attack, even when you were attacking." She said. Hinata smiled slightly. "Of course. Though, I must now forfeit. I don't have enough chakra to continue the match." She blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Naruto grinned. "Great, you know when to retreat as well. You did amazingly well, Hinata. At least for a six –seven year old." He said. Hinata tilted her head. "You're my age. You're still better than me." She complained. Naruto chuckled. "We're from the future, actually. So we're stronger than we're supposed to be. But enough of that! Welcome to Yami no shuhen!"

Hinata blinked.

XXX

**Well... that's chapter 1. If you think they're overpowered... you're probably right. -.-' I'm no good at writing them at this age. **

**But whatever. I'll get more experience sooner or later. Preferably sooner, but we don't always get it as we wish, do we?**

**Please review! ^/.\^**


	3. Chapter 2: Sakkaku

**New chapter, yay! Chapter title is Illusion**

"Talk" 'Think' (Translation/AN)

**Replay: Yami**

**Chapter 2: Sakkaku**

Naruto cursed as he managed to hit his head on a sharp rock. He and the others were now around eight years old, and had been around, but hadn't found anyone to become a member of Yami no Shuhen. Neji, Hinata's cousin, had potential, but until he got his head screwed on straight, it was no question.

After some looking around, they had found a place close to a mountainside perfect for training. If only there weren't as many rocks there… Suddenly, Naruto had a thought. When they were younger, he had once met someone quite bitter at Konoha…what was her name? Yuko, Yaku…Yakumo! Of course!

"Wow. Maybe I should hit my head on rocks more often." He mused to himself. He didn't react when he heard Toboe laughing beside him. She kept appearing from nowhere all the time, so there was really no need to get scared… "Of course! Hitting your head makes all your thoughts swirl around to a mass, and then you can pick the useful thoughts out!"

"…That doesn't make any sense." He deadpanned. Toboe waved her hand. "Ah, who cares? Now, who is this Yakumo person?" She wondered. Naruto huffed. "Quit reading my thoughts. Anyway, Yakumo is a girl with these really amazing genjutsu skills. She lives not to far from here, I think." He said.

Toboe nodded. "I see…shall we go find this mystery person?" She asked. Naruto grinned. "Sure. You go first, cuz I don't want to get caught in her genjutsu…again. And watch out for ANBU, they're supposed to watch her."

"No problem!"

XXX

A girl with light brown hair, one of her bangs in a loose braid, sighed. She was currently painting a picture of a fox and a wolf playing together. She had no idea why; she simply painted it. She could feel that she was being watched and frowned in distaste.

Her head suddenly darted up when the pressures of the watchers disappeared. A faint breeze lifted the papers on a chair, and the girl blinked and narrowed her eyes. A girl, with dark brown hair sat in the chair. She was grinning. "Yo!"

XXX

Naruto twitched. "Really, I liked her better when she was more silent." He mumbled, referring to Toboe. He was currently using the least used opening in a house…the door.

XXX

"So you're Toboe. And you wanted…?" Yakumo asked uncertainly, with a raised eyebrow. Toboe blinked. "Err… Naruto! What did we want?" She yelled, flailing comically with her arms. Yakumo frowned as yet another person appeared, but this one at least used the door.

"We wondered if she would join us." The boy, Naruto, said calmly, but with a twitch in his eye. Toboe grinned. "Yeah! That's it!" She exclaimed.

Yakumo turned to the obviously smarter of the two. "Naruto, was it? Why do you want me to join you…in what, exactly?" She asked. Naruto shrugged. "Yami no shuhen. We're kind of against Konoha. And you've got like superb genjutsu." He explained.

Yakumo scowled. "My powers were sealed." She grumbled. Naruto shrugged. "I know. But Toboe and I are quite proficient in seals." He said. Yakumo huffed. "What's with the way you talk? You talk like an adult." She said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I'm kind of older than I look. But I still meant what I said." He claimed. Yakumo nodded slightly. Toboe suddenly rose and yawned. "Yeah, not that I want to break up this magnificent bonding, but those ANBU will soon wake up." She informed them.

Yakumo scrunched up her nose. "Well fine. I'll join you if you undo the sealing." She said. Naruto grinned. "Great! I'm afraid that I can't unseal it all at once though." He fished up a brush and some ink from who-knows-where.

"Come here. I'll undo some of it, enough so that you can escape from here later." He said. Yakumo nodded, and pushed down the edge of her kimono, to show an intricate looking seal. Naruto immediately set to work, dissolving some lines and adding others.

"There. It's not a lot, but I need my whole sealing kit for this. Anyway, get out and to a small shack between the Hyuuga and Uchiha. We'll meet you there." Naruto explained, and waved as Toboe grabbed him and they disappeared from sight.

Yakumo smiled slightly, she felt better than she had in a while. The watchers appeared again, and she went back to the painting. To her surprise, the fox and wolf had changed colors. The fox was golden, and the wolf dark brown…

"What does this mean?"

XXX

"Naruto! Where've you been?" Sakura exclaimed as the blonde entered the Lair. He shrugged. "Training. And then I thought about that genjutsu girl we met once, Yakumo. She doesn't like Konoha either, remember? And maybe she could teach Hina-chan something!" He exclaimed happily.

Sakura nodded. "That's a good idea. But what about that Ido-monster?" She wondered. Toboe appeared, eating an apple. "We'll get rid of it. We're pretty strong, right?" She offered. Sakura smirked and nodded. "Hinata is at her compound, and Sasuke is training outside." She said, just as they heard a boom.

They ran out, and found a smirking Sasuke. "Katon, Zukkoku. (Fire style, intelligent hard work.)" He explained. Naruto blinked. "Where did you find that? Only time I've seen, err heard about it is Kakuzu's mask using it." He said, confused. Sasuke smirked again.

"Of course. It's an Uchiha-only jutsu. Kakuzu was old, wasn't he? Probably absorbed some Uchiha's heart. I found it in the library at my mansion." He said. Naruto nodded. Sakura frowned. "You know, me and Sai didn't get to do anything that time." She said matter-of-factly.

Toboe suddenly grinned. "Hey! Can't we have a karaoke while we wait for Yakumo!" She asked. "NO!" Team 7 deadpanned. Toboe pouted. "Oh, why not!" She whined.

"Because one: You always win."

"Two: You won't let anyone else have the microphone."

"And three: We're not that interested in singing."

"Aww…"

XXX

Yakumo glanced around before forming a handseal. "Kai." She murmured, and the genjutsu hiding the Lair melted away. "Ah, Yakumo! There you are!" Naruto exclaimed happily. She smiled slightly. "Yeah. Will you help me with the seal now?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Of course! Come in and meet the rest of the gang!" He said, and went in.

Yakumo followed, carefully surveying the place. She actually liked it. The big house was clean, with not too much stuff. Some places were clearly private, and some places were free. A girl sat in a sofa and waved at her. "Hi." She greeted.

Naruto grinned. "That's Sakura. Emo-boy over there is Sasuke. Blind-looking girl is Hinata. Toboe you've already met, and I'm Naruto." He pointed at each person. Yakumo smiled. "Hello. I'm Kurama Yakumo." She introduced herself.

Hinata smiled gently. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, as Naruto-kun said. I've heard you have great skills in genjutsu." She revealed. Yakumo nodded. "More or less… they've been sealed though…by Yuuhi Kurenai…" She scowled at the mention of her former mentor.

Hinata frowned. "That sounds unusual. She's my …caretaker, I suppose. She's very nice, but seemed sad for a long while." She explained. Yakumo narrowed her eyes. Sakura came over, waving her hands. "Geez, don't start anything now. We'll fix it up later." She warned.

Yakumo frowned but nodded; she was a guest after all. Naruto came from one of the rooms, the one with a big nine-tailed fox painted on it. "I got my sealing stuff! Sit down on whichever chair you chose. I'll fix up your seal!" He said.

Yakumo quickly sat down on a comfy-looking chair, and showed the young boy the seal. He sat to fixing, each brush-stroke tickling slightly. Sometimes he changed brush, and some ink. The others looked intently on.

XXX

"Show me." Hinata said, looking at Yakumo. The brown-haired girl smiled, and got a small paper and a brush from a bag she had taken with her. "Well, look at this. I can paint something, while infusing it with my chakra. It need some special fluctuations, but I can teach you if you want." She explained. Hinata nodded happily.

Around the table, team 7 and Toboe sat. "No trace of the Ido yet." Sakura said. Naruto nodded. "Yet. But we'll take care of it when it comes." He replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What if it doesn't come?" He asked. Naruto shrugged. "Then we leave it be, obviously. But I'm certain it'll appear."

XXX

"So…I have to be tested?" Yakumo raised an eyebrow. Naruto nodded. "Yup. First tell us why you hate Konoha." He said. Yakumo frowned. "I don't hate Konoha as a whole. More like Yuuhi Kurenai and Sandaime. But anyway, Kurenai sealed away my powers, and Sandaime killed my parents!" She scowled.

Naruto nodded. "The old man is nice, but his teammates on the other hand…they've pressured him into doing much, and he's too weak mentally to do something about it. Kurenai…what would you do if I told you she didn't want to do it?" He asked rhetorically.

Yakumo's eyes widened. "What?" Sakura stepped forward. "Well you see, she was ordered to do it. Your skills were, and still are, dangerous, and you did not have the right control at that time. Poor Kurenai have been sad ever since. And I think she looked at you like at least a little sister." She explained.

Yakumo blinked as she processed this information. "I…see." She murmured. Naruto clapped his hands. "Well, let's go on to the next part! You have to show us your skills. Outside, if you'd follow us…"

XXX

Hinata was staring at Yakumo in astonishment, awed by her genjutsu. "That's awesome…" She exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. "It is impressive." He complimented. Yakumo smiled happily. Naruto grinned. "Totally great! Now, lastly, you have to spar with one of us to see if you can use your skills in combat!" He said.

Yakumo nodded. "Well…Hinata? Would you like to spar?" She wondered. Hinata nodded happily. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Hinata dashed towards Yakumo with quite some speed, surprising the brown-haired girl. She quickly dodged though, and whipped forth a small paper and a brush. Drawing quickly, she pulsed her chakra trough it, and Hinata yelped, as she had to dodge a fireball from the sky.

The byakugan user dodged with the graze of a dancer, and more or less danced over to Yakumo, before hitting one of her legs with jyuuken before she could dodge. Yakumo twitched, and quickly painted something else. Hinata back flipped away from a snake that suddenly appeared.

"I'll win!" Hinata declared. Yakumo smiled. "Try it." She said. Hinata smirked and went into a stance. "Hakke, kusho! (Eight trigrams, empty palm)" She yelled, and brought her arm forward, Yakumo started as she was pushed backwards into the wall. Hinata looked slightly disappointed, but happy.

"Cool attack." Yakumo decided. Hinata smiled. "Yeah, it is. But I'm not good at it. If I had done it correctly, you would have come right trough the wall." She explained. Yakumo paled. "Good thing you didn't then."

XXX

Yakumo pressed her lips together as she looked at herself in a mirror. "Cool clothes…but I feel as if something is missing." She said. "What would that be?" Toboe, who just appeared asked. Yakumo twitched. "…Stop doing that. Anyway, it's cool and all, but wouldn't it be cool to have a cape/cloak thing? With a hood?" She asked.

Toboe nodded. "Yeah! I like hoods. I'll tell Sakura!" She exclaimed, and disappeared in a gust of wind. Yakumo rolled her eyes and sighed.

XXX

Naruto walked happily past different rooms, Yakumo following. "That one is Sakura's, that's Sasuke's room, that's mine, that's Toboe's, there is Hinata's, and here's yours!" He said, pointing at each door.

Sakura's door had a large Sakura tree painted on it, with small chibis of her friends sitting in it. Sasuke had the whole door painted as if on fire, with small pictures of his friends and mother. Toboe had a black silhouette of a wolf howling up at a silver moon, with the background being a bloody red.

Hinata had a lavender sun, with lots of pictures. Naruto had a large nine-tailed fox, and Yakumo's door was empty. "Paint it as you like!" Naruto informed her, before sniffing the air. "Hey…is that pancakes I smell? Hinata! Save some for me!" He yelled, and ran towards the kitchen.

Yakumo chuckled before going in. The room was quite large, with a nice bed, a desk, an easel, a closet and lots of books. "Wow." She smiled.

XXX

Around dinnertime, only Naruto, Toboe and Yakumo were left in the Lair. Sasuke went home to his mother, Sakura had to eat dinner with her parents, and Hinata couldn't stay out for long before they sent out people to look for her.

"You know what we need? Codenames." Naruto decided. Toboe blinked. "Why is that?" She wondered, tilting her head curiously. Yakumo smirked. "So we don't reveal ourselves…and it's cool." She said. Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Hey, is your favorite word cool or something?" He asked. Yakumo blinked. "I don't know…it's cool though." She replied.

Toboe grinned. "I read about two brothers with weapons that sucked your soul into a gourd and something! If you said your favorite word…." She drifted off. Yakumo grimaced. "That's bad. What're your favorite words?" She asked.

Naruto grinned. "Dattebayo used to be mine…now I don't have one, actually." He said. Toboe tilted her head. "…I don't know. Maybe Yo. Cuz it's fun to pop up in front of people and saying it." She exclaimed happily. Yakumo chuckled.

"Are you going to the academy?" She wondered suddenly. Naruto and Toboe nodded. "Yeah…hey! Weren't we supposed to find codenames!" Naruto yelled. Toboe nodded. "Yah! Well, you can be…not too obvious…Taiyo! (Sun)" She declared.

Naruto blinked. "Nice. Well, Yakumo can be Sakkaku! (Illusion)" He said. Yakumo grinned. "Cool! Toboe can be the obvious one, Ookami! (Wolf)" Toboe grinned, revealing sharp fangs. "Fitting. Sasuke…Taka or Karasu? (Hawk or Raven)" She wondered.

Naruto nodded. "Sakura can be Cheri or Medikku. (Cherry or Medic)" He said. "And Hinata Shiroi-me or Hime-chan. (White-eyes or Princess-chan)" Yakumo added. Naruto laughed. "Yeah, it all fits, more or less. Let's go train!"

XXX

Next morning, they were all having a race to the academy. Though Yakumo couldn't keep up very well, having a weak body. They stopped in front of the schoolyard, waiting for Yakumo, who was breathing heavily. "No…fair. You're…stronger…than me!" She complained, panting a lot.

Hinata smiled. "We'll get you up in shape! Besides, none of us are as good as you with genjutsu." She encouraged. Yakumo smiled back. "Good enough. I'll see you later at the Lair then." She said, and shunshinned away.

XXX

"Good morning students! Today, we'll have sparring outside! And no, you're not allowed to skip it, Shikamaru." Iruka announced. Naruto whooped. "A sparring session! That's great! It'll be like the chuunin exams! ...Except much easier." He said.

Hinata nodded with a shy smile. "Good luck Naruto." She smiled. Sasuke and Sakura discreetly gave each other a high five. All the students followed after Iruka out to a small sparring pen. Sakura blinked. "Sensei? Why is the older class here too?" She wondered.

Iruka smiled warmly. "They're also going to participate. So don't be sad if you lose." He warned. Sakura gave a cocky smirk. "I won't lose." She said, in a Sasuke-like manner. Naruto laughed.

"Hinata-sama." An older boy with long brown hair greeted stiffly. Hinata frowned slightly. "Neji-niisan." She acknowledged. "It seems we are fated to fight today." The older boy sounded smug. Hinata twitched. "Not if we aren't matched up. And quit that sama-thing too, at least outside of the compound." She chided.

Neji looked surprised. He hadn't seen her a lot lately, but she had clearly gotten braver. "…Very well." He nodded slightly. Another girl with her hair in buns came up to them. "Hey Neji! The sparring is starting soon…who are you?" She directed the question at Hinata.

Hinata smiled. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Of the main branch." She made a grimace when she said that. Neji once more looked surprised. The girl blinked. "Oh. I'm Tenten." She said. Hinata smirked slyly. "Are you two…together?" She asked.

Tenten blushed, and Neji froze. "No we're not! We're just friends!" The bun-haired girl defended. Hinata narrowed her eyes while smirking. "Suure…just wait until you get older…" She drifted off, before running towards her friends, laughing.

Neji looked at the younger girl in astonishment. "Hinata-sama…no Hinata have changed." He commented. Tenten blinked. "How so?" She wondered. She actually liked the younger Hyuuga already. Neji frowned. "She's not shy, or stuttering."

"Well that's a good thing, right? Let's go to the sparring!"

XXX

The students were lined up, and the teachers were writing up whom to place against whom. The first matches were just untalented civilian kids. Then came an interesting match. Shikamaru vs Sasuke. They both stepped into the ring, or rather; Sasuke stepped in, while Shikamaru nearly crawled.

"Man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru complained. Sasuke tilted his head backwards. "Indeed…but how will you protect your friends if you are too lazy to train?" He asked. Shikamaru blinked. He'd never thought about that before.

"Start!" Iruka yelled, and Sasuke immediately dashed towards Shikamaru, whose eyes widened and he dodged as quickly as he could. "Whoa." He mumbled, before sitting down and putting his hands in the rat seal. "Kagemane no jutsu. (Shadow imitation jutsu)" Sasuke smirked, and let himself get caught.

Shikamaru rose, still holding the seal. "What are you planning?" He asked with a frown. Sasuke smirked. "Oh nothing…" He suddenly snickered, and stepped towards Shikamaru. The pineapple haired boy's eyes widened as he was forced to move as well.

"Wh-What! You reversed it?" The lazy boy yelled, completely out of character. Sasuke smirked and flicked up a kunai from his pouch. Shikamaru didn't have any, and he suddenly got nervous. The Uchiha walked steadily closer and held the kunai to his neck.

"And you're dead." Sasuke said, and the kagemane dissolved. The teachers looked awed, and other students were chattering. "I heard no one have reversed it before!"

"Probably just luck."

"He's an Uchiha! It's not luck!"

"The Nara was pathetic either way!"

"Uchiha is awesome!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

XXX

A couple more fights, and Hinata was up. Against Tenten. Tenten smiled apologetically as she pulled a knife from a scroll. Hinata closed her eyes, and when she opened them, veins protruded from the sides of her head, and her eyes were more focused.

"Byakugan." She calmly said.

"Start!"

Tenten rushed towards Hinata, knife swinging dangerously. Hinata evaded it softly, even going as far as nearly bending her waist 90 degrees. Tenten gritted her teeth and jumped away, before fishing up a scroll from her pouch and with a poof, a bo staff appeared.

She expertly twirled it around, and swung it after Hinata. Hinata narrowed her eyes and dodged before spinning around to deliver a vicious kick to Tenten's side. The bun-haired girl choked, but kicked after Hinata. Hinata stood perfectly still while Tenten coughed a few times.

"Heh, it's no good at short range…so I have to do long range!" She yelled, and threw another scroll in the air, from this came lots of shuriken. Hinata smirked at Neji, whose eyes widened when he saw chakra gathering around her. "Hakkesho Kaiten! (Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin)" She yelled, and began to spin.

All of Tenten's weapons were deflected, except for one that hit Hinata when she quit spinning. Tenten grinned. Hinata panted. "That's…still too tiresome…got to…end this!" She yelled, ran at Tenten and pushed a chakra-filled palm forwards, hitting Tenten in the gut.

Tenten gasped and began coughing uncontrollably. Hinata sat down. Iruka and the other teacher blinked. "…Hinata won!" They declared.

XXX

Next fight was Neji vs Sakura. He took one look at her and scoffed. "You should quit being a ninja. You are clearly not suited for it." He said. Sakura twitched. "Oi, Hyuuga…shut up!" She yelled, and punched the ground. Neji's eyes bulged out as the ground cracked up.

He quickly leapt to the more solid ground and looked at her more carefully. "Hmm…no matter. I'll win this." He declared, and ran at the pink-haired girl with both his palms full of chakra. Sakura dodged them and grinned. "You have to be better than that! Sparring with Hinata certainly has its advantages." She exclaimed.

Neji scowled. "She is weak." He said. Now it was Sakura's turn to scoff. "Weak? What kind of planet do you live on?" She taunted, while doing a roundhouse kick. Neji ducked and sent a chakra laced palm upwards. "Your pathetic attempt at psyching me out will not work." He said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Geez, you're so much more like a proper Hyuuga than Hinata…stuck up girly-man." She said with a smirk. Neji growled, and attacked faster. Sakura laughed as she spun away. "What did you say about my taunting?"

"Pathetic! Shukuken! (Palm heel strike)" He yelled. Sakura dodged, but managed to get hit in the arm, and it hung uselessly along her side. She frowned irritably. "Neji…DIE ALREADY!" She yelled and blurred away from view and appeared holding Neji in a headlock. How she managed that while being lower than him was a mystery though…Neji gaped at the show of speed from the younger girl, as he struggled to get loose, until Sakura hit him with a fist.

Iruka gaped. "She actually…Sakura won!"

XXX

After having Neji's slight concussion treated, the next match was between Naruto and Rock Lee. Naruto grinned. "Hi!" He greeted with a wave. Lee grinned. "Hello." He replied. Iruka smiled. "Start!"

Lee immediately ran at Naruto, having impressive speed for a nine year old. Naruto grinned and ducked under a fist, before trying an uppercut. It missed, and he was flung away by a kick. "This is great!" He cheered, and spun around in a down-toned version of the Konoha Goriki senpu. (Leaf strong whirlwind)

Lee started as he was kicked and sent into the academy wall. He gritted his teeth and ran into the ring again. "You are indeed skilled Naruto! But hard work will overcome all!" He yelled. Naruto nodded. "Very much so. Hard work is the only way to get strong! Konoha reppu! (Leaf gale)" He shouted and did a low spinning kick, which Lee jumped over.

The teachers were staring. "Holy hell, we have some good students." Iruka nodded. "Definitely." He muttered.

Naruto and Lee exchanged a few punches and kicks, before standing and looking at each other. "You are indeed a formidable opponent Naruto! I am afraid that I must ask you to quit holding back though." He said. People gasped. The blonde was holding back?

"Heh, I shouldn't do that. But…I am quite happy to show off. Fuuton, daitoppa! (Wind style, great breakthrough)" He yelled, and pushed his hand forward. Lee stood wide-eyed before being pushed back into the wall by a powerful gust of wind.

The black-haired boy slumped, and breathed heavily. "You are indeed strong, and I cannot continue! But it was a good fight!" He tried to yell, but it actually came out as normal.

Naruto grinned and went over to him. "Of course. I have some pretty good ninjutsu, so its no wonder you lost. But taijutsu is a powerful tool. Friends?" He asked while reaching out with a hand. Lee grinned and grabbed Naruto's hand. "I would be delighted to be your friend!"

"Naruto won!"

XXX

The final fight was between Toboe and Kiba. Toboe grinned. "This'll be fun." She stated. Kiba grinned too. "Of course! And I'll win!" He declared. Toboe smirked. "We'll see about that…I've never seen a dog beat a wolf before." She taunted.

"Start!"

Kiba crouched and lounged towards Toboe. She sidestepped, and kicked his back. Kiba span around and the little puppy on his head, Akamaru, leapt at Toboe. She caught him, and scratched behind his ear. Akamaru wagged his tail, and Toboe placed him outside of the ring, before dodging Kiba.

"You shouldn't fight with your puppy until both he and you have learned to protect yourselves better." She reprimanded. Kiba blushed slightly. "We can protect ourselves! Tsuuga! (Tunneling fang)" He yelled, and span towards Toboe like a tornado.

Toboe leapt out of the way. "Tch. I'll show you how it's done! Urufu Tatsumaki! (Wolf tornado)" She yelled, and began spinning. The differences between her and Kiba's attack were slight, but noticeable. For one, whereas Kiba looked like a drill, the wolf tornado was more like a tornado with a large snarling wolf head in the front that slowly became a whole wolf.

Kiba yelped in fright as the wolf tornado took the form of a wolf of wind and dust and attacked. The young Inuzuka ran from side to side, dodging the wolf's teeth. "Yikes!" He yelled. The wolf laughed, a barking sound. "This is how a wolf attacks!" It said, with Toboe's voice, only very distorted and dark.

Kiba suddenly stopped and turned towards the wolf. "Well, d-dogs are t-tough too! Tsuuga!" He attacked the wolf. The wolf nimbly sidestepped the lunge, and put its paw on Kiba when he stopped, pressing him to the ground. "Forfeit." The wolf demanded.

Kiba gritted his teeth. "Fine! I forfeit! I forfeit!" He yelled. The wolf dissipated into nothingness as Toboe appeared. "Good boy." She snickered. Kiba huffed.

"Toboe won! That was the final round, so now you may go home. Your homework for this week is to write about different fighting styles!" Iruka yelled. The children cheered and ran.

XXX

The members of Yami no shuhen were laughing and chatting about the fights earlier. "Do you think Neji will change his view now?" Sakura wondered. Hinata shrugged. "Probably not. We'll see. I'll talk to him." She said, and waved as she walked towards the compound.

Sasuke nodded to them before going towards his home as well. Sakura smiled. "I sure hope so. Anyway, I better get home. See ya later." She said, and ran for her own home. Toboe chuckled. "Let's not keep Yakumo waiting." She said, and both she and Naruto disappeared in a weak wind.

XXX

**Done! ^.^ Hope you liked it. It's kinda lighter than it's supposed to be, but I'm no good at making dark stories...-.-' Well, I still hope it's not too bad...**


	4. Chapter 3: Shiroi me

**New chapter finally out! ...Really sorry about the long wait!**

**I got some help from Wolf master Uchiha, thanks a lot WmU!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, duh.

**Replay: Yami**

**Chapter ****3: Shiroi-me**

All of Yami no Shuhen sat in the living room of "the Lair." They were now 10 years old, with no other full members, but they'd found some people that with Naruto's sealing skills and Sasuke's hypnotizing reported happenings once a week.

"…You know what we need? A vacation." Toboe suddenly said out of the blue. Everyone blinked. "Where would we go?" Hinata asked curiously. "And how would we get away, not to forget stay away without raising suspicion." Yakumo added.

Toboe shrugged. "Naruto can make some long-time shadow clones which you put your genjutsu on to look like us. Then we'll leave out of the hidden entrance behind the Hyuuga compound, with chakra suppression seals on so they won't notice us without looking." She suggested. Sakura nodded. "I think that could work. It takes minimum work too." She smiled.

"Fine. But where will we go?" Naruto asked, blinking. "We could just travel around, and make the name 'Yami no Shuhen' go around. It'll make us seem more dangerous, while no one knows who we are." Sasuke said. Toboe nodded. "I know how we can make a cool entrance!" She grinned.

Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile. "And how would that be?" She asked. Toboe closed her eyes. "Well, how would people feel when mist suddenly stars seeping around from nowhere? And then they suddenly see figures in the mist, clad in black and riding on large wolves." She suggested.

Everyone blinked. "The mist would come from Kirigakure no jutsu…and the clothes are here. But the wolves?" Naruto sounded curious. Toboe grinned again. "Kuchiyose. You never thought I was able to do that?" she chuckled. "…Well, it does make sense." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to work now, so we can travel around!"

XXX

Hinata led her 4 teammates silently through a small hidden road at the side of the Hyuuga compound, having her byakugan activated to look for any guards. Yakumo had a paper and a pencil at the ready, while Naruto was scribbling a seal on another paper.

"Neji's coming!" Hinata whispered silently, narrowing her eyes. Naruto exchanged glances with the rest of the group. "Where's he coming from, where's he going?" He asked silently. "Same road as us, I was unaware that he knew of it." Hinata replied.

"I see. Up in the trees." Naruto commanded, and they all disappeared in a blur to appear in some trees some ways away. They looked down to see Neji walking silently at the road, eyes activated. "Damn, his eyes are activated, but they are not as long-ranged as yours yet, is that why he haven't discovered us yet?" Naruto asked the dark-haired Hyuuga beside him.

"I think so. What do we do?" Hinata asked, seeing Neji suddenly stopping. "…Intimidation tactics." Naruto decided, and they all nodded, and put the hoods to their cloaks up, covering their faces with shadows. Then they blurred out of view, and appeared in front of the startled Neji.

"Who are you?" He demanded, and fell into a Jyuuken stance. Naruto used chakra to make his voice darker, and rougher. "That is of no consequence, Hyuuga Neji. Where are you heading?" He asked. Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why would I tell someone that could be dangerous to the village?" He demanded.

"…We are dangerous, Neji. But only to those who oppose us." A soft female voice said, being Hinata, who also changed her voice to be more mature. "Indeed we are. You should listen to Hime-chan. Now, where might you be going?" Naruto said.

"Out." Neji said shortly. "Oh? It could be dangerous, couldn't it?" Sasuke's darker voice chuckled coldly, making Neji shiver slightly. "Of course it is. But I just want to be left alone." He said.

"Why? From Tenten too?" Hime-chan asked, and Neji's eyes narrowed even more. "How do you know about her? And I'm tired of all the stress of being a Hyuuga, okay? Tenten is okay, but if I tried to take her out too, we'd be discovered." The white-eyed boy scowled.

"I see. Hm…do you hate Konoha, Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto asked. Neji's eyes widened. "No!" He exclaimed, a little too quickly. "Oh, but you do." Hime-chan pointed out calmly. Neji looked away. "…" He said nothing.

"Very well. As leader of Yami no Shuhen, I suppose I should extend an invitation to join our ranks then." Naruto reached out a hand, and Neji blinked bewildered. "You mean all of you hate Konoha?" He asked. They all nodded. "More or less. Do you accept? You will be allowed to know who we are…and I bet you'll be surprised." Naruto chuckled.

"…I…accept." Neji said hesitantly. "Great! One thing, do you still hate Hinata?" Naruto asked seriously. Neji shook his head. "Good. I would hate for you to hate one of the other members, you know?" Naruto chuckled, his voice back to normal, and a subtle genjutsu to make them appear taller faded away.

"What? Hinata-sama is a member?" Neji exclaimed. "Of course I am, dumbass. And what did I tell you about the Sama thing?" Hime-chan pulled of her hood. Neji gaped, and he continued to do so when the other members pulled down theirs. "Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno, and I don't know the two of you…" Neji blinked.

"Toboe and Yakumo, that's who we are! Now, we really should get back. The guards are bound to look here soon, and Neji needs to get the uniform, after we test him." Toboe said, and with a nod from Naruto, she brought them all back with a gust of wind.

XXX

"-…Mostly hate Hiashi." Neji finished explaining. Naruto nodded. "I see. We all know your combat skills are very good, so we can skip that test. I'll fix up a room for you while you change into the uniform. We're leaving on a small vacation, you see." The blonde said, and hurried off, but not before making a shadow clone and transforming it like Neji, with command to act like Neji as well.

"…Hinata? How long have you been on this?" The brown-haired boy asked. Hinata shrugged. "Since I was six. I've hated Konoha and Hiashi longer though." She said calmly. "Oh." Neji said.

"Does it surprise you, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked with an amused smile. Neji nodded. "Yes. It does. I would never have imagined you to be running around with your fellow members each time you went out." He replied. Hinata chuckled. "Either way, go and change into the uniform. You can chose whether you'll use the trench coat or cloak though. Most of us use the cloak when we're out traveling, the trench coat for home operations." She explained.

"You have done something before?" Neji asked, looking briefly at the clothes hanging over his arm. "Oh yes, we helped in the Uchiha massacre." Hinata said airily, and left Neji to stand there gaping.

"Done with the room...Neji?"

XXX

"Yosh, we're ready for the second try!" Toboe pumped her fist in the air, seeing Neji in the uniform and everyone else ready to leave. Neji blinked. "What exactly are you…we…trying to do?" He asked. Naruto shrugged. "Eh, we're going on a vacation from Konoha. To relax, and build up a reputation." He explained.

Neji nodded. "I see… That is why you were at the secret passage way, wasn't it?" He asked. They all nodded. "Since we're not sure that someone else can't come, we'll take the simple way this time!" Sakura said. Neji blinked. "And that is?" He questioned.

"…Climbing over the wall, disabling the security systems on our way. It's only a barrier, which Naruto can fix." Toboe said with a grin. Naruto magically procured a brush and some ink.

"I see. Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Great attitude Neji, you're beginning to sound like us! And yes, I wonder that myself."

"…Let's go?"

XXX

Six shadows darted along the corners, keeping silent and out of sight. When they were at the great wall, the first quickly scrabbled something on the wall, and they all jumped over, leaving the fourth one to erase the scrabbled mark and then disappeared as well.

"…It actually worked." Sasuke said somewhat non-believing. Toboe patted him on his head to his great annoyance. "Of course it worked! Now let's go, we don't want to get caught by the patrols." She pointed out. Naruto nodded. "I'll lead, Sasuke behind me, Toboe hidden around the front, Yakumo and Sakura in the middle, and Neji and Hinata at the back. Sound good?" He asked.

"Yep." Everyone agreed, and they set off silently.

It didn't take long before something happened though. "Naruto! Two chuunin, sixty meters in front!" Hinata warned. Neji strained his eyes ad saw them too.

Naruto nodded. "Have they discovered us?" He asked. The two Hyuuga shook their heads. "Not yet. But we're on crash course." Neji reported. "I see…if we turn now, they'll find our trail. Yakumo, genjutsu! Toboe, knock 'em out!" Naruto commanded.

Yakumo instantly whipped forth her art set and drew a giant net, which she applied when she saw the two chuunin looking cautiously around.

"What is this?" "!"

"Nighty night."

Toboe quickly knocked the two out, and the rest of the gang came out. "What do we do? Leave 'em? They didn't see us, but…?" Toboe asked. Naruto smirked. "Well, the purpose of this is to get known, right?" He asked.

"Yeah…where are you going with this?" Sasuke asked. "Yakumo, paint a black predator animal, no matter what it is, just the silhouette, and write Yami no Shuhen on it. We'll leave a little hint for them that someone is out there…" Naruto grinned mischievously.

Yakumo smirked and did as told, making a silhouette of a predator animal, the only thing shown was that it had red, glowing eyes, and wrote Yami no Shuhen on it. Toboe put it on one of the knocked out chuunins.

"Heh." Neji and Sasuke smirked, and they all left.

XXX

"So…where are we going now?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged. "Wherever we want? What do you guys think?" He wondered.

"Suna?"

"Maybe Kumo?"

"What about Ame?"

"We could split up." Toboe suggested. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that might be an idea…well, I'm all in for going to Suna, to find Gaara. But I have one destination I really want us to go too…Uzugakure. While the village itself is ruined, we might be able to find something of value, and maybe even make a base there." He explained.

"Who is Gaara? And where is this Uzugakure?" Neji asked curiously. The three members of team 7 blinked. "Ah, right. We didn't tell you. We're kind of like time travelers, so we know a lot of people around the elemental nations. And happenings." Sakura said. Neji gaped.

"Huh?" He simply said. Sasuke smirked. "Uzugakure is the ruins of Naruto's true home village. It's where the Uzumaki used to reside. Gaara is a jinchuuriki from Suna." He explained calmly.

"Enough dilly-dallying! We've got stuff to do! Now, Sakura, you know the way to Uzugakure. Me, Sasuke and Neji will go to Suna. The rest of you follow Sakura. That okay? And by the way, Uzu is riddled with traps, so be careful." Naruto warned.

"Fine. I'll see you then. Hinata, Yakumo, Toboe! Follow me, and do try to keep the noise level at a minimum. It is about 3 days travel to Uzu." Sakura commanded.

"Be careful, and we'll meet in about 2 or 3 weeks. See ya!" Naruto waved and he as well as his two male teammates set off towards Suna.

XXX

One day after departure from Konoha, the all girl team was leaping from tree to tree in the lush forests of Hi no kuni. Yakumo was riding piggyback on Toboe, as her body was still too weak for long travels, even though she had trained herself better in the two years she'd known Yami no shuhen.

"Stop." Sakura murmured, and the four all halted. "Mm?" Hinata raised one eyebrow and activated her byakugan. "Ah. 4 shinobi. Likely a genin team. Not Konoha genin." She said shortly. Sakura clicked her tongue. "We can evade them, or knock them out." She stated.

Toboe shrugged. "I say knock them out. Let one see us, then knock him or her out too. Leave a calling card as well." She suggested. Yakumo and Hinata nodded. Sakura smirked. "Okay. Yakumo, weave them into a weak genjutsu. Hinata, Toboe and I will knock the first three out, then you can knock the last one out from the back."

"Yep. Let's do it!"

Hinata flitted from tree to tree, ending up behind the kunoichi of the genin team. She pulled her hood over her head, cloaking her upper face in shadows and leapt forth to give a strange chakra spike trough the girl's head. The girl slumped into unconsciousness.

Toboe disappeared into the wind, and appeared so close to one of the other genin that she could grab his throat and slam him into the ground.

Sakura dashed straight out and freaked the jonin out by letting her hand pass right trough his neck with a green glow, immediately putting him in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness, usually used on patients that couldn't be allowed to go unconscious.

Lastly came Yakumo, using one of her genjutsu so it appeared as if she fazed into view from nowhere, then she lifted her arm, and the last genin was knocked unconscious from the shock of seeing the pretty girl turn into a horrible creature.

"Well, that was easy. These are shinobi from Suna. Hm." Sakura said, and then hit herself in the head. The other three looked strangely at her.

"What's that for?" Yakumo asked cautiously. Sakura adopted a deadpan expression. "The grunt at the end. I sounded like Deidara, one of the Akatsuki." She sighed. Hinata and Yakumo sweat dropped, while Toboe snickered. "Leave the card, and we'll be on our way."

"Yeah, yeah."

XXX

Meanwhile, the boys had just reached the Forest of wind, and Naruto and Sasuke was keeping an eye on Neji. The slightly older boy was highly aware of it, but he did understand why too.

"How fast can we go?" The longhaired boy asked. Naruto shrugged. "Depends. Sasuke and me can run much faster, but I don't think you'll be able to keep up. We can also shunshin, but that uses a lot of chakra that may be needed later. My favorite option is using Hiraishin though." He explained.

Neji got wide-eyed. "Hiraishin? THE Hiraishin no jutsu?" He demanded. Naruto nodded. "Yup. It may look awesome and impossible to figure out, but it's quite simple…at least for me. I've kind of got seals in my blood, and Yondaime put a blood feature in the Hiraishin seals as well. Yes, I'm his son by the way."

"…"

"You can gawk later Neji. We going by Hiraishin or not?" Sasuke smirked. "Yes?" Neji made it sound like a question. Naruto grinned. "Nice! I got a shadow clone to put a tag about a kilometer from Suna. Hold tight, this might feel slightly strange…" Naruto warned, and then grabbed both the other boys' arms.

"Waaah!"

Neji was slightly green when they arrived just so they could see the great gates to Suna. Sasuke was perfectly fine, and Naruto was grinning. "Told ya. It's awesome when you're used to it though." He chuckled.

"I'm sure…it is." Neji grimaced. Sasuke smiled, though it faded quickly into a smirk. "Let's go already. By the way, what's the plan when we get in? …And how do we get in?" The dark-eyed boy asked. Naruto shrugged and began running again.

"Getting inside is no problem. While we might look somewhat dangerous, the security wasn't all that good at this time. And we can just spin up some lie. We're traders from some big business. Once inside, I'll be finding Gaara. You two find Temari and Kankuro. After that…well, we'll see, won't we?" Naruto smirked, and Neji sighed again. Sasuke just shook his head.

XXX

The girls continued on trough the forest, with nothing really happening. Sakura was leading in a zigzag pattern, just to be sure. Hinata was scouting around with her powerful eyes, and Toboe and Yakumo were concentrating on other stuff.

XXX

"I can't believe that worked." Neji commented as they came out of hearing range from the guards. Naruto shrugged. "They became better when Gaara stepped up as Kazekage. But now: Sasuke, you know how Temari and Kankuro look like. Take Neji with you and try to find a place to talk. Try to make them meet me as well." He said, and then disappeared.

Sasuke huffed. "Damn it Naruto, this is a BIG village!" He mumbled. Neji nodded. "Which is probably another reason for me being with you." He added. Sasuke blinked. "You know, I didn't think about that. Scout around for a girl with four pigtails, and a boy with paint in his face."

"Will do."

XXX

Naruto did not have a hard time looking for the redheaded boy. Ugly glances backwards, whispering and pointing made it quite clear. The black-clad boy looked up and saw the 10 years old jinchuuriki stand and glare out from a roof. He wore a simple black t-shirt and pants, along with a brown strap and a gourd, noticeably smaller than he was used to see.

'Hm, how to make an unusual entrance…ah, screw it. I'll just make something up!' Naruto thought with a slight grin and disappeared from the road.

He appeared behind Gaara and frowned.

"No one knows what its like: to be the bad man…to be the sad man…behind blue eyes.

And no one knows what it's like: to be hated…to be fated…to telling only lies.

But my dreams they aren't as empty…as my conscience seems to be…I have hours only lonely…my love is vengeance…that's never free…"

The redhead span around with wide eyes, flickering like an animal. He caught Naruto's eyes, and stiffened. 'He…is like me…' The gourd-bearing boy thought astonished.

"Hey…let's talk, hm?"

XXX

**And that's it for now. You better expect a loooong waiting time for the next chapter -.-" Anyway, the song is Behind blue eyes by limp bizkit.**


End file.
